Sinestro/Antimatter
One of the most devastating characters to ever hit Injustice Mobile, Antimatter Sinestro rains "Death from Above" in rapid succession with the League of Assassins Set to flatten all but the most prepared of foes. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack, the Special Challenge Booster Packs, or as a guaranteed pull from the Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Upon using his SP1, "Death from Above", Sinestro's current opponent is forced to tag out and is replaced with a random teammate. This happens even if his opponent is snared, protected by Invulnerability or if the special misses (such as using it too quickly while the opponent is just tagging in, or while they are knocked down). Two bars of power are also drained. However, if the special is negated by Superman/Injustice 2's passive, or dodged by Batman/Dawn of Justice or Rebirth Wally West's passives, no effect will take place. Use the League of Assassins Set's effects to force tag out on first special so the properties can activate when they are forced out, therefore dealing high damage and gaining up to 25% power. While the set is practically mandatory on him, it is possible to only go with 2 pieces, especially if he is loaded with plenty of crit chance/damage augments, which makes his s1 do far more damage and the 3-piece damage effect becomes less important. Normally, his s1 does 20%-40% of his damage stat but with fully upgraded Knives, Hood, special and augments, it brings it up to an average of about 158.4% (plus the same amount of damage divided between two tagged-out opponents) compared to full set's 55%. LexCorp Gauntlets V2's crit chance on s1, on average, would bring it to 221.8% theoretically (+63.4% damage to a single target alone), but can be hindered by crit immunity. The Knives have very powerful damage boosts and area on special 1 as well as the highest power generation in the game, so it should always be taken. Blade and Hood are both fairly poorly optimized with him. Blade's DOT is largely useless when his opponents are forced to tag out every time they are hit, although when dueling the last opponent in Online Battles or higher level Survivor it could be useful (coupled with The Ibistick for more % shred, power generation, and special damage). Basic attacks shouldn't be prioritized with him as his combos are weak and fairly awkward to use. Paradoxically, the Hood also gains effectiveness when there is more crit chance from augments due to his crit boost. While the special disable is usually irrelevant similar to the DOT (and due to the power drain), it is often a great defense against the commonly used LexCorp Set's 2-piece power drain reverse effect. If you decide to forgo one piece of the set, there are several options for the third gear piece. LexCorp Gauntlets V2 gives him large crit chance on s1, a regeneration effect, and stun on tag in (albeit not particularly useful). Venom Injection System is basic with bonus health and heal on s1, but can be quite useful in Survivor, especially after regeneration is disabled. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar can give him an early start with 1 bar of power, especially since his basics are hard to use. His second special can deal three knock-out blows, meaning it's good when the whole enemy team is on low health but not actually knocked out yet. Interactions Good With *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': Her surprise attack has a chance to be triggered each time an enemy tags in while she's tagged out. If combined with Sinestro's effect, the two can deal insurmountable damage to the opponent's team. *'Batgirl/Prime': Her passive grants her whole team one bar of starting power, thus helping Sinestro to use his special 1 early. *[[Characters|'Characters']] or [[Gear|'Gears']] that can help with power generation, such as Green Lantern/Regime or Harley Quinn/Animated. Good Against * Batman/Arkham Origins: With at least a starting bar of power and if he's fast enough, he can damage Batman early in the match and rob his two bars of starting power. *'The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad & Aquaman/Prime': His passive allows him to instantly tag out the extra character, effectively eliminating them. *'The Flash/Elseworld': Using "Death from Above" just before The Flash reaches 30% of his health will effectively cancel his passive. *[[Reverse Flash|'Reverse Flash']]: Eobard cannot make use of his passive while tagged out. Thus, Sinestro's SP1 can act as a preventive measure if Sinestro has enough bars of power and is quick enough to use it. Note that if "Death from Above" is used as a finishing blow on Eobard Thawne, if it did not knock him out and he tags out, the next time he tags in, he would regenerate right away. *'Batgirl/Prime': If Sinestro has the Scimitar or an ally Batgirl/Prime on his team, at the start of the game, he can remove the power boost from Batgirl's passive. Countered By *'Any Powerdrain-immune characters, such as Lobo/Prime, Batman/Arkham Knight, Static/Prime or the LexCorp Set's 2/3 effect.' *'Bane/Luchador': His tag-in stun chance will disengage Sinestro's abilities, and if given enough Gear, he can instantly KO him as well. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Her tag-in will disable all opponent's specials for 5 seconds, thus can make Sinestro ineffective for that amount of time. *'Black Adam/Regime': Similarly, his on-tag refreshed passive can severely hinder Sinestro, and if the latter attempts to use an SP1, he may take doubled damage back at him in return. *'Black Adam/Kahndaq': Due to his passive, Black Adam can constantly spam his specials and combo ender as they both drain power, leaving Sinestro powerless, especially when the former is equipped with the Overpowered 5-U-93-R Pill or Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': A major disadvantage, as her tag-in effect will reduce Sinestro's health, thus, making him weaker. And if continously tagged in and out, it can put Sinestro in a critical state to be KO'd. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: Their passives and effects allow them to have a chance in evading Sinestro's SP1; thus, they won't be tagged out or lose power by it. *'The Flash/Earth 2 & Batman/Gaslight': Their passives can turn Sinestro's passive against him; The Flash stuns upon Tag-In and Batman's teammates spawn a Swarm of Bats upon Tag-In. *'Cyborg/Teen Titans': Sinestro’s SP1 forces Cyborg to tag out, giving him a chance to recover. Abilities Here are Sinestro's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Upon release, the LoA set was bugged to grant over 2 bars of power when the set effect is triggered, instead of the stated maximum of 25%, allowing Antimatter Sinestro to continuously spam Death From Above without any need for further power. In addition to fixing this, it was also changed so that after a trapped opponent tags out, the next opponent is not trapped. *His appearance is based on the comic book series "Sinestro Corps War", and the name is a reference to the Antimatter Universe, the location of Qward, where Sinestro based his Sinestro Corps on. *His Special 2 is exactly the same as his previous counterpart, Sinestro/Green Lantern—hence the similar special description. *His artifacts are: Boots, Rings, Chest Piece, Axe Construct, and Armband. *He has the same base stats as The Flash/Metahuman. *Previously, his passive allowed you to fight the other enemies in the tutorial in Standard Battle. As of now, it has no effect and you can only face against Superman in the tutorial. *There is currently a glitch involving both him (when equipped with at least 2/3 of the League of Assassins Set) and Reverse Flash that can make Reverse Flash become COMPLETELY invisible or invincible in Survivor Mode (still need further testing...). Upon using multiple of Sinestro's SP1 on Reverse Flash, and this can only happen when the AI Reverse Flash's health has dropped to 0, and if he uses his passive and then tags out, and by chance, if he's the last character on the team, when tagged in, there's a 50% chance that he'll either become invisible, but can still be KO'd, OR, comes back and still visible, but he will NOT take any damage at all. This is mainly due to a glitch with the LOA's Set's effect where continuous tagging in and out of certain characters will not allow the game itself to simultaneously respond back quickly enough, and thus, leaving the character to be left with undetermined X amount of health. *The Chinese translation for Injustice incorrectly states Death From Above prevents his opponent from tagging, instead of forcing them to tag out. *If one blocks his Special 1, it is possible that they can get one hit in before they are forcefully tagged out. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Tag effect Category:Power drain